Lighting systems in which one or more luminaires are fastened to a ceiling of a building by a fastening cord are known from the general prior art. The fastening cord is usually fixed directly to a housing of the luminaire in this case. In these systems, an electrical connection to the luminaire is normally made by the individual terminals being inserted separately into each of the connecting terminals provided on the luminaire.